The Evils of Life
by Someone.Something.Different
Summary: BOOK 1 of the Life Saga. The story of Ainsley DunBroch and her time at Ever After High.
1. Chapter 1

The girl walked up to the large glistening castle looking up at it in wonder. She was quite young, no older than sixteen but with an air of royalty. She came from a very long line of prominent queens. Her mother was _the_ Fionna (which meant fair) Queen, ruler of Fairran. Her grandmother was Fina (which also meant fair one) and was known as the Golden Queen. She, herself was Fenella (which meant fair, of course) and she hoped to rule just as well as those before her.

She looked down at her outfit which she hoped was okay for her first day of school. She wore an absolutely beautiful dress of the royal color, purple. It just about reached her knees with graceful black designs. The dress had a high neckline but the sleeves sagged down to her upper forearm showing off her shoulders. Around her neck was a beautiful neckpiece made of the white feathers of a swan. In the middle of it sat a lavender gem, beads of silver curling under it. On her waist sat a matching belt also with the gem. From there, another, more pinkish material flowed down from the back (like half a cape) and pooled around her ankles which were clade in silver heels. The material was covered in darker designs and made her look even more regal. Her pink and purple toned hair was swept to one side, falling past her waist and a silver tiara rested gently on her head. On it were the same swan feathers and that gently curled upwards. Another gem sat in the middle and more silver beads curled around her head holding it together. Her earrings were also the purple gems. Her makeup was purple schemed: dark purple lipstick, purple eye shadow and her natural purple eyes matched perfectly with the lavender gems. On her wrist was a purple snake bracelet and with one hand she held her silver clutch the other levitating her silver trunk.

Beside her was her best friend ever after, Faybelle Thorne, whom she had known since she was in Enchanted Elementary. She was a fae, otherwise known as a fairy. She was dressed more provocatively than usual to make a good first impression. She wore a teal leotard covered with pink flowers and black vines. Instead of sleeves there was a small layer of a golden, see-through, shimmery material. A skirt made of the same material sat on her waist and puffed out. Her feet were adorned with pink heels and she wore a matching necklace with pink, flowery sunglasses. Her hair was in its natural golden-auburn curls reaching her bottom. Her makeup was simple: pink lipstick, blush and a smoky eye surrounding her pale green irises. She flitted a bit into the air using a pink cloud to hold up her golden trunk.

'I don't get why you're so nervous.' Faybelle said lightly. 'I mean this is our second year here and everybody loves you anyway.' She continued.

'Yeah, but, what if everything has changed? What if Aruna fell asleep and we didn't know! Or maybe Blondeen and Blondelle finally had their destinies come true!' She said in exasperation.

Faybelle rolled her eyes. 'You're being paranoid; we haven't even signed the Storybook of Legends yet.' She said. 'Just enjoy the year!' She said opening the door.

Fenella sighed in happiness once seeing the familiar hallways of her school. As they walked they got many hellos and waves making her smile widen.

She spotted a familiar face making her squeal. 'Willow!' She yelled catching the girl's attention making her drop her tree-themed trunk.

'Fenella, Faybelle! The three girls embraced tightly before pulling back.

'Oh my destiny, your hair!' Fenella yelled. Willow's once multicolored hair (no one knew her actually hair color as she dyed is so much) had been dyed a pastel orange color and even though it looked different it looked great on her. Her hair went past her waist in waves, curling towards the end. The top was pulled back with a braid on the side. A pink bow was in her hair. She wore a gold, lilac, white and pale orange dress, the sleeves reaching her elbow and the dress just over mid-thigh. She had on orange and lilac shoes with gold beads and a gold necklace almost completed the outfit. The last accompaniment to her outfit was the light orange and pink present purse. Her makeup suited her browned skin and it consisted of hot pink lipstick and lilac eye shadow to compliment her brown eyes.

'I know, right!' She said twirling and making her dress flare out. 'Come on, lets go find the rest of the girls.' She said beginning to walk off down the wall with her trunk walking behind her on its roots. The two girls shrugged and followed her willingly.

They were soon met with Lupa, followed by her pet wolf who yipped happily at the sight of them. Lupa though, wasn't one for hugs so they simply did a little handshake they had made up. The handshake was a long, complicated thing that only the two of them could complete. The students were mesmerized and by the time it was over a full crowd had come to watch them complete it.

The ending of the handshake came with a long round of applause making the group of girls giggle.

'Soooo, how was your summer, Lupa?' Faybelle asked as they began to walk down the hall, Lupa's wolf happily lugging her suitcase.

'Oh, it was wonderful. I went to see my grandma in the forest.' She said sighing dreamily. She, unlike the other girls, was not wearing a dress. Her outfit was a pair of black and brown leather pants with knee high, brown, heeled boots. Along with that she wore a long sleeved shirt. The shirt was mostly black and also of leather material, along the sides it was red with silver lines at the intervals. Along the bottom there were also two more patches of red along with silver outlining them. A silver button held the two parts of the outfit together. The shirt had a red, high neckline with a silver, spiked choker. She wore silver shoulder pads with bunny fur under it. From the point to her elbow the sleeves were red. It was then black with more bunny fur under it and it went to her knuckles. Her hair was in a long brand with a white streak. A red and silver headband was on top. She then wore a red and black plaid hooded cape which was connected to the choker she wore. It reached towards her ankles but was darker and tattered at the end. Her makeup was dark, dark lipstick, dark eye shadow, dark everything but she was never very bright in the first place.

'The meadows were so enchanting.' She sighed out. 'And… Chase Huntsman was there.' The girls squealed. Lupa blushed prettily, pulling her braid behind her ear. Chase had been her crush since forever after, even before they started Magic Middle.

'So who are your roommates?' Fenella asked them.

'I'm rooming with Kaitlyn.' Lupa said nonchalantly.

'This year I'm with Cinnamon.' Willow continued.

'And I'm with Jade.' Faybelle finished. 'How about you?'

'Madalena, of course.' She said making them giggle.

'Hey, Fenella!' Someone called making all of them turn around. Fenella smiled in glee running up to hug him. This 'him' was Brave Charming, her destined soul mate. Now people who weren't fairy tales would think it's incest as Amory Charming is her father but fairy tales just don't work like that. People are only related in fairy tales if they have the same last names which they do not. She was Fenella Queen and he was Brave Charming.

Brave was the most handsome boy in the school along with his young brother (by nine months) Courage. He had sun-kissed hair, the color of golden thread, and the whitest teeth possible. Blue eyes made his face stand out in a crowd along with his strong cheekbones and perfect jawline. Unlike the girls, the boys were dressed very simply and he was no different. He had on the Ever After High letterman's jacket, a checkered shirt, blue pants and blindingly white hi-tops. He and Fenella had been dating since Forever After (seventh grade to be exact) and were still going strong waiting for her to accidently eat a poisoned peach and have their happily ever after.

They kissed as they met, Brave spinning her around with his pet, P-Hawk, flapping above them. Her friends 'aww'ed as his friend whooped. The hallways become a great reunion with the other guys and gals coming to hug and catch up, Aruna Beauty stating that there was going to be a party in her dorm.

Everything stopped when a new girl walked into the fray. She was pretty (though every girl was) and stood there fidgeting in her dress.

Fenella stepped up and held out her hand. 'Hi, I'm Fenella Queen, daughter of Fionna Queen and Amory Charming.' The girl shook her hand staring up at her in awe.

'Umm, I-I'm W-Winter White, daughter of S-Sugar White. It's n-nice t-to meet you.' She said stuttering and looking down. Some of the people snorted. Her fairy tale was once that not many people cared about or knew of and she grew red. She was a blonde, with the curls reaching her waist. Her lips were red as a rose, her eyes blue like the ocean and she wore next to no makeup. She had a shimmery, golden, spaghetti-strap top and a red skirt with a design of golden beads and black bows. She wore red, bow heels and a black necklace. She had a large, golden crown on her head to show she was of royal status.

'I'm Madalena Hatter, daughter of Madrid Hatter and Rabbit Blanc.' She said jumping up to shake her hand vigorously. Winter shook in her shoes as she stared at the mad Madalena. Her lavender and mint green hair was pulled in a ponytail, a mini sized top hat settled on her head in a black and purple theme and connected to a gold headband. She wore a puffy dress that reached her knees in two layers. The top was tight, the bra part a purple and the bottom half in sky blue and white stripes. Light blue ruffles were the sleeves. The bottom half of the dress flared out, the first layer was the same color as the ruffles with pink and teal teacups with lace on the bottom. The second layer was purple and she wore brownish-grey leggings. Gold shoes adorned her feet matching with a gold necklace and gold earrings. The final part of her outfit was her black gloves and her mouse, Earl Gray resting on her top hat.

One by one they all went up and introduced themselves to the star struck girl who had never been in such close acquaintance with so many fairytales. It was Brave who really made an impact on her and she couldn't seem to get enough of him.

He started to spend more time with Winter claiming that she was new and needed to be shown around. Though Fenella was a bit jealous she wasn't one to flip her crown about something so petty. It was a Saturday night and some of the girls were having a study group. It consisted of Aileana DunBroch, Aiyanna, Ember Ella, The Lockes twins, Aruna Beauty, Julietta Cupid, Frodyna Frog and Ivory Queen.

They were currently talking about a chapter in Science and Sorcery, Aruna leading.

'So some of the main elements are Pixie Dust-'

'Do you think Brave's cheating on Fenella?' Ember asked making the girls gasped. She played with the hem of her floral, pink and teal skirt as she looked down.

'It's just... he spends so much time with Winter instead of Fenella and I'm sorry I'm saying this since I'm supposed to be all nice but. . . she is so fake!' The girls gasped again as she fiddled with the large pink necklace around her neck. Whenever she became nervous she fiddled with her clothing because of the whole rags to riches thing. She shifted her glass crown on her head and played with the pink buttons on her pink heels.

'I believe it is true.' Julietta said sadly. She dropped her head making her black beret fall. She untied the small, elbow length, pink cape around her shoulders laying it onto the floor. Her white wings fluttered in despair of the lost love.

'But they were perfect for each other.' Aileana said sadly. Her pink, red, brown and blue ice cream outfit was the complete opposite of what she felt. She fiddled with her long, knee length red hair.

'What will happen to' Blondeen started.

'Their fairytale.' Blondelle finished. They all kept quiet.

'I can't believe Brave would do something such as this.' Ivory said taking off her silver tiara and playing with it in her hands. Aruna took of her scarf laying it down in the middle of the circle with the rest of her friends items. Aiyanna took off her heels also putting it the middle. At that moment there was golden flash but when it was gone nothing had changed.

'I think we should continue studying.' Frodyna said picking up her vest as the others gathered their clothes as well. And study they did.

When Brave broke up with Fenella it was a monumental thing and the whole school was stunned to the core. Even the headmistress couldn't believe it.

It was lunchtime in the castleteria and since it was Teaberry Pie Tuesday, everyone was in attendance.

Fenella was sitting with Arvia Mermaid, Madalena, Faybelle, Sarassa Swan, Hare Blanc and Marigold Beanstalk that day, right in the middle of the lunchroom.

Brave had walked up to the table with Winter standing behind him, the girl shuffling from foot to foot.

'Fenella.' He said, said person turning around to smile at him.

'Brave.' She said in glee scooting over to make room. 'Sit.' She said.

He fidgeted nervously, something that a Charming never did. This caught many people's attention, most quieting down to hear what was going on.

'I'd rather not.' He said. Her smile dropped and she emitted a soft 'oh'.

'I'm breaking up with you.' Many gasped, most stopped mid chew or stopped when they fork was right by their mouths. Some choked or did spit-takes. Everyone was shocked but Fenella was the most shocked out of them all. Her eyes filled with tears as Winter stepped out from behind him.

'I'm sorry.' He said wrapping an arm around Winter. She let out a sob, got up and ran out of the castleteria. Almost everyone glared at the new couple, some of the extremely nice ones only looking at them in pity. Most of the girls went to go comfort Fenella, the rest staying for a bit to glare at Brave and Winter. Everyone loved her and the fact that she was now sobbing and heartbroken was a blow to them all.

The guys glared at Brave saying things like 'nice going jerk' or 'go to hell', even his own brother was disappointed with him. They followed the girls to Fenella's dorm room.

By the time they reached the room (some going off to get chocolates, peaches, flowers etc.) she was in loud sobs surrounded by the girls. It was Jack Facilier who stepped forward gathering her in his arms. She shoved her head into his chest and he shushed her quietly. They surrounded them telling her sweet nothings and rubbing her arms and legs and stroking her hair. It was mostly the girls but the guys lost their awkwardness crowding around them as well. Honestly it was hurting them to watch her like this. She was always the bubbly, nice, perfect type of girl who loved everyone and was nice to everybody. The headmistress let them eat dinner in her dorm saying a quick sorry to Fenella. During dinner she was still sniffling and still being comforted by Jack. He had his arm around her as they ate rubbing her arm up and down and whispering words to her. Eventually the guys had to leave (the headmistress wouldn't agree to boy-girl sleepovers), Jack whispering something to which she nodded to. They all kissed her forehead before leaving (like older brothers) though Jack opted out for her cheek. The girls had an ultimate sleepover that day but it wasn't fun.

Fenella was sniffling quietly throughout the night and as the girls fell asleep Julietta whispered quietly 'I knew it'.

The next morning was bleak and gray and to go with the mood of the school. Fenella was unresponsive but at least she could shower and dress. She had her hair in two ponytails. One ponytail had more hair in it than the other, with a teal stripe and was settled high on the right side of her hair with rows of chains around it connected to the hair tie. She wore a hi-low dress that was just over mid-thigh at the front but at the calf in the back. It was in two sections. The top part went to the waist. It had silver shoulder feathers with a gem in the middle of her sternum that went down in a thin silver line before spreading out to the entire bottom of her shirt. The sides had a dark base with teals and pink. The skirt was dark purple, almost black, with white sparkles. She wore black leggings with pink designs and purple and silver, calf high, heeled boots. She had on a silver, metal, fingerless glove that went to her elbow but only on her right hand. She had no crown on for once, and as she looked into the mirror she felt incomplete.

She packed her books, straightened her back and walked out of the room with confidence. She walked alone to the castleteria and when she walked in everyone stopped and stared at her. Jack waved her over making her smile slightly. He was sitting with Madalena, Faybelle and Mark Hook.

As soon as she sat down he pulled her into his side asking her how she was and if she was ok. They seemed to be in their own little bubble as the two of them conversed quietly. She was fiddling with his fingers, Jack making her smile every once in a while. Eventually the bell rang and they had to go their separate ways but not before Jack kissed her forehead. He was hauled off by his friends as she was dragged by her own.

'What's up with you and Jack, you just had a breakup yesterday?' Cinnamon said raising an eyebrow.

Fenella simply shrugged and began to walk faster.

The day went by slowly and she pointedly annoyed the new couple throughout the entire day. Yesterday was her one day of remorse; she would allow herself no more.

Weeks had gone by and Fenella eventually came out of her depression of Brave leaving her. She no longer stared longingly at him in the halls, she never even spared him a glance. She never talked to Winter during classes, opting out to stay regal instead of having a fit. The other people of the school were not as gracious so even when she told them to stop they continued to pull pranks on and downgrade the two blondes. Jack though, seemed to be her lantern in this entire mess. He continued to talk to her and comfort her when she was feeling down. He had become a very good friend to her and many people had noticed their budding relationship.

During breakfast (about a month later) Jack asked her to meet him in his dorm after school so right when the bell rang she crept over to the Boys Dormitory Wing where Jack was waiting for her. He pulled her into his room entwining their fingers. He shared his room with Mark Hook and it gave off both of their personalities. She chuckled as she saw Mark's hammock but obediently sat down on Jack's bed.

'I know that what I'm about to say is crazy.' He started beginning to pace. 'But I've been thinking about this for a long time.

I want us to revolt. I don't want to be part of the sidelines, not just that helpful voodoo man but an actual important character. I've already told Faybelle about this as well as Mark and of Agrabah, and they agree.

I know what you're feeling. You're feeling betrayed, angry, frustrated, and I know how that feels. I don't want you to feel like that anymore.' Jack kneeled down in front of her who was simply staring at him with wide eyes. He ran his fingers across her cheeks, over the contours of her neck, and she folded into him, following his hand. 'Join me Fenella, be my queen.' Jack finished, his voice just a soft whisper.

All she did was nod.


	2. Chapter 2

The Evil Queen walked towards the mirror on the wall. It was a beautiful, elegant thing, made purely out of the finest gold, detailed by the worthiest of hands but given to the most horrible of queens. She looked towards the heavens her arms crossed in front of her. 'Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind and darkness, I summon thee!'

The wind howled seeming to shake the Earth at it's core. A thunderclap was heard in the darkness and the candles flickered drastically. A burst of flames came from the mirror making the woman shine a cruel smile.

'Let me see thy face!' Within the depths of the mirror came a white dot, growing steadily until it was a white masquerade mask. But unlike those masks it was not a pleasant sight to behold. Its face was drawn, wrinkles dancing over its features and its lips were so long that it was surprising I didn't rip through the sides. Its eyes were empty bottomless holes and its nose was big, like a lump on its face.

'What wouldst thou know, my queen?'

'Mirror, mirror, on the wall. Who is the fairest one of all?' The woman said, the room lighting considerably. Her skin was the palest of whites accented by the rosiest of cheeks and the reddest of lips. Her eyes were still large and doe-like but with dark violet pupils instead of lavender. She still looked as beautiful and majestic as she did when she was in school. She wore a beautiful black mermaid dress, the ends covered with blue, white and grey sparkles. Feather made of silver constructed a neckpiece that reached to the top of her head along with a large silver necklace. Behind her she had a purple and pink cape of silk, in two separate parts with black feathers imprinted on it. Connected to that was a huge arrangement of black and purple feathers. Along with that she had black gloves up to her elbows and her hair was in two long, pink pigtails.

'Famed is thy beauty, majesty, but a lovely maid is whom I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is far more fair than thee.' He said a slow drawl accentuating his boring voice.

'Alas for her, reveal her name.' The Queen said calmly, crossing her arms with a sneer.

'Lips red as the rose, hair yellow as sunshine, skin white as snow.' The mirror said in the same emotionless monotone.

'Winter White!' She yelled in anger. 'Oh that wicked wrench!' She yelled pacing around her quarters.

'Your majesty-'The mirror began.

'Be gone slave!' She yelled the mask disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

'I dress her in rags. I make her wash the floor, dust the vases, wipe the tables and yet she bests me!' The Queen yelled, her eyes flashing green.

Jack came from behind her rubbing his hands down her arms. 'Calm, my dear.' He said quietly. She mewled like a kitten making him chuckle. She had always done that, ever since she had agreed to be his queen.

'After all these years I can still make you react the same way.' They were not that old but they had aged a good eight years (not that it showed) and were now both twenty-three. The only thing that changed were their faces (as they were a bit more regal) and Fenella's hair which had grown to be at her waist.

'You know that stress is not good for the baby.' Fenella smiled dreamily as his hand caressed her small bump, tracing light circles. Jack knew for a fact that Fenella loved this so he made sure to do it as much as possible. It was one of the only ways to help her relax.

'Of course.' She responded.

'I must be going now.' Jack said softly. Though she noticed what he said she did not acknowledge it. He left quite frequently but was never away for too long. 'My friends.' The shadows thickened. 'Will take care of you. I will be back soon.' He kissed her soundly on the lips (making her swoon) before smirking and sweeping down the halls of the palace.

He was met with his second in command, Lorence, on the way down who informed him of the upcoming battle with the neighboring village. He simply nodded. While his wife took care of the people he took care of the hard stuff. Things he did not want his mate to know of. As he settled onto his horse he took once last glance at the castle before leading a legion of warriors into battle.

Fenella was still in her peaceful trance when she heard music, singing to by exact, chanted by a male. 'One heart, tenderly beating, ever entreating constant and true.' She followed the music to her window where she saw Brave singing to, of all people, Winter White!

'One love, that had possessed me. One love thrilling me though!' The prince sung making her shut her curtains in anger and a bit of hurt as well. She had never figured out why he had stopped loving her and that heartbreak was the thing that fueled her on the most. As she turned away from the window the look of pain erased from her face to be met with a cold mask.

'Chase! Chase the Huntsman! Call the Huntsman!' She yelled going down to sit on her throne. She tapped her fingers on the armrest waiting impatiently for his arrival. She was never really a patient person.

He scurried into the room bowing quickly. Though he was her former classmate she treated him like any one of her servants, professionally and with no nonsense.

'You called, y-your majesty.' He said nervously.

'You know of Winter White, yes?' She said. He gulped.

'O-of course, your majesty.' He replied.

'Take her far into the forest. Find some secluded glade where she can pick wildflowers.'

'Yes, your majesty.' He said letting out a breath of relief.

'And there, my faithful Huntsman, you will kill her!' She yelled standing up in her anger. The man stumbled back in surprise at the Queen's cruel demand.

'But, your majesty, the princess!' He yelled aghast.

'Silence!' She yelled making the man close his mouth in fear. 'You know the penalty if you fail.' She said tauntingly, daring him to not complete the task. She was sick and tired of Winter White, especially with Brave coming by to sing to her almost every day only deepening the wound she still had.

'Yes… your majesty.' He said quietly, hanging his head low. This is not what he expected when he became the Huntsman. He wanted to be respected, doing things only the best and bravest could achieve, like his father. He wanted to bring justice to the guilty, not harm the innocent, and look at the sin he was about to commit.

'But to make doubly sure.' She said smiling cruelly. She lifted up a golden box with red trimming, a heart charm as its lock. 'Bring back her heart in this.' She grinned as the Huntsman left holding the the small chest.

Now all she had to do was wait for him to come back saying that he had killed that little nuisance.

Chase quietly put the box into his satchel as he reached home where his wife was waiting.

'Chase, your home!' His spouse, Rena, said happily, rushing over to kiss him on the cheek before scurrying back to the table.

He walked forward seeing his two older sons playing with their little sister in the backyard. He hoped they would have more courage than he did.

Soon enough Rena was ringing the small brass bell for lunch, his children immediately rushing inside.

He picked up his daughter, kissing her on the head before ruffling each of his sons' hair. For him lunch was a somber affair and he picked at his food instead of eating it.

'Boys,' He said as soon as the meal had finished. They each looked at him tilting their heads in the same way.

'We need to talk, okay? Go put your sister down for her nap then meet me in your room.' The boys looked at each other, obviously confused by their father but shrugged, doing as they were told. Chase ran a hand down his face as he walked into their room.

Orion walked into the room first followed by Humbert and they walked in with their heads down.

'Are we in trouble?' Humbert asked softly.

'No. No, you're not.' The two sat down quietly as their father fiddled with his hands.

'I am about to do a very, very bad thing.' He started off. The children looked at each other, but kept quiet as Chase fiddled with his dagger.

'Something a huntsman should never do.' He continued. 'And I pray that when you two become older, and join the ranks of the Huntsmen, that you will never do what I am about to do.'

The boys had a silent agreement and joined their father on the bed, hugging him. He chuckled sadly and kissed each of them on the forehead.

They sat in quiet for a while until Maria came giggling in. She was holding a small, fluffy animal in her arms and squealed 'bunny' as she ran to them. She was obviously neglecting her naptime but Chase decided to ignore it.

He smiled, picking the four-year- old and settling her onto his lap. The four off them talked together for a bit before Chase declared he had to go, a sad look falling upon his face.

His daughter spoke softly, a gentle smile on her face. 'Don't worry, be happy.'

As he left the house he had a small smile on his face as he knew she would turn out to be a kindred spirit.

He put his dagger into his sheath and slid the box into his pouch before going to get the princess. He traveled through the halls of the castle till he reached the servant's quarters where he knew she stayed.

'Princess? Princess Winter?' He called.

'I'm here!' A sweet voice answered followed by a body. Though she may have been dressed in a maid's clothes she was still as beautiful as can be.

'Come Princess, we are going to the meadow.' She squealed (much like his own daughter) and ran off, most likely to get a basket.

They were soon off, Winter singing quietly under her breath. They reached the meadow and as she turned around to pick flowers he brought out his dagger. He crept towards her a sad expression on his face. He couldn't do it.

He dropped to his knees, alerting the princess and she gasped as the dagger fell from his hand.

'Go, Winter, go. The queen, she sent me to kill you. But I cannot! You must run, hide, GO!' And she ran off. He smiled happily as he heard the little patter of her feet fading away.

He sighed and stood up going to find an animal in which he could take the heart from.


	3. NOTICE: Posting Update

I WILL NO LONGER BE POSTING ON . THIS IS BECAUSE IS MUCH TOO COMPLICATED TO USE, THEREFORE I HAVE DECIDED TO POST ON WATTPAD ONLY. TO GIVE YOU A TASTE OF MY TROUBLES ON THIS WEBSITE IT TOOK ME OVER AN HOUR TO POST THIS AND I COULDN'T DO IT ON MY LAPTOP. I AM CURRENTLY ON MY PHONE. YOU CAN FIND ME ON WATTPAD @csquared101 WHICH US THE ONLY PLATFORM WHERE I WILL CONTINUE POSTIBG STORIES. I WILL LEAVE ALL CURRENT STORIES ON HERE BUT THEY WILL ONLY BE CONTINUED ON WATTPAD.

CURRENT STORIES ON WATTPAD

 ** _Magyk Septimus Heap FanFiction_**

 _Aliza eyed the parcel. The faint heartbeat that she had heard before turned into a buzzing as she carefully shed each layer of cloth from the item, curiosity growing inside her. She hadn't even thought of the consequences this might bring her._

 _As she completely opened the parcel there was a bright flash of light before she fell back onto the bed, only catching a glimpse of two green dots before she passed out._

 ** _Girls Gone Bad Powerpuff Girls FanFiction_**

 _In loving memory of,_

 _Charles Utonium_

 _August 12th 1974 - June 6th 2015_

 _Beloved Professor and Father. You will be missed._

 _May you rest in peace._

 ** _Monster High Monster High FanFictiob_**

 _Draculaura was sure that she'd never had so much drama in her life then when she and her father moved to New Salem. She'd never thought that she would've fallen for her best friend's brother or that she would've become co-captain of the fearleading team. She could've never imagined that one of her friends would've fallen in love with her or that she would gotten her heart broken at only fifteen-hundred ninety-nine years old. She could have never anticipated that any of those things would've happened to her, but of course they did; all because she went to Monster High._

 ** _Child of the Moon Twilight FanFiction_**

 _January had been having visions for a long time, but not from anything of this time nor anything of the future. Instead, she had flashbacks of herself fifty years before, a thousand years before, the reign of the Roman Empire, the Age of Ancient Egypt. She had assumed it was something all people of her species but soon realized she was the only one who had thoughts like this. There was only two constants in all her visions - two men whom she knew she had never met before; she would've remembered them if she had. As she moves to a new place, a small town called Bar Harbor on an island in Washington she soon realizes the men from her dreams are not just her imagination._

 ** _Lost and Found Twilight FanFiction_**

 _It had been years since Alessia had laid eyes on her mate, Garrett, and after 1943 she truly believed she never would again. For nearly a hundred and fifty years she had lived in a content solitude with her daughter Eloisa, yet there was always the longing for her lost love. Now that she has found him again she is ready for their family to be whole again but it seems that the Volturi has other plans._

 _Garrett grasped her upper arms forcing her to look up at him. A hurried look had befallen his face and Alessia looked up with him, an equally concerned look on her own face. "I'm sending you two away - to Italy."_

 _"Sending us away?" Alessia said surprised, stepping back. "Garrett, why?"_

 _He ran a tired hand over his face. "A war is brewing. I cannot have you two getting discovered. I need to know you two will be safe."_

 _Alessia glared at him. "And what about you? Are you telling me you won't fight? How will we know you will be okay?"_

 _Garrett looked away guiltily. "I must fight, mon amore. The Union, the battle calls for me. I fight for you."_

 _"So you will choose your country over your family." She said it as a statement, as if already knowing his decision._

 _Garrett looked pained and hugged her to his chest. "Please, mon amore! Don't think of it that way."_

 _Alessia pushed herself away from him, tears falling down her rosy cheeks. "But that's what's happening, no? The call of war has always been your main focus."_

 _Garrett stayed quiet as she wiped the tears from her cheeks._

 _"That's what I thought," she whispered. "I will go, not for you, for the safety of our daughter."_

 _She pivoted and swiftly exited the room, Garrett gazing sadly after her._

 _"I'm sorry, my love."_

 ** _Nothing Left to Say Hunger Games FanFiction_**

 _I aim one of my last two arrows at Cato's head, knowing it'll have no effect on his trunk or limbs, which I can now see are clothed in a skintight, flesh-colored mesh; some high-grade body armor from the Capitol._

 _Cato just laughs. 'Shoot me and he goes down with me.'_

 _He's right. If I take him out and he falls to the mutts, Peeta is sure to die with him. I can't shoot Cato without killing Peeta, too. He can't kill Peeta without guaranteeing an arrow in his brain. We stand like statues, both of us seeking an out._

 _My muscles are strained so tightly; they feel they might snap at any moment. My teeth clenched to the breaking point. The mutts go silent and the only thing I can hear is the blood pounding in my good ear._

 _Peeta's lips are turning blue. If I don't do something quickly, he'll die of asphyxiation and then I'll have lost him and Cato will probably use his body as a weapon against me. In fact, I'm sure this is Cato's plan because while he's stopped laughing, his lips are set in a triumphant smile as he twists Peeta's neck with a deafening crack. The force of it must've over balanced him because he falls backward with a yell, into the pack of mutts, taking Peeta with him._

 ** _The Life Saga (BOOK 1) » The Evils of Life Ever After High FanFiction_**

 _The Queen family was not always evil, matter of fact, they were part of the good team - one of the most famous fairytales of the land. That is until Brave Charming left Fenella Queen for the fair, unknown fairytale Winter White. Since then the Queen family has been corrupted by evil, guided by a strong vengeance for the White family that spiralled out of control long ago. Now that Ainsley DunBroch has gone to Ever After High will she be able to bring their good origins back to the light?_

 ** _The Life Saga (BOOK 2) » The Pains of Life Monster High FanFiction_**

 _Talassa was raised to be poised and elegant, to never let her fear or pain show in the eyes of others but it all changes when she goes to Monster High. She gradually learns how to become a normal teenager but not all memories can be suppressed entirely. As she deals with depression and anxiety she is still trying to navigate friendship, high school drama, relationships and adventures she has no control of all while within the midst of monsters._

 ** _Davey Jones' Locker Pirates of the Carribbean FanFiction_**

 _Davey Jones was only trying to retrieve his dead daughter back from the grip of the reaper hoping that if he made it to the World's End his five-year old child would be able to come back with him. Along his journey he had shipwrecked onto the goddess, Calypso's, island. After being found on the brink of death Calypso turns him immortal, giving him the job of ferrying dead souls to the Underworld, but the connection the two have slowly turn him into something unrecognizable._


End file.
